


A Night To Remember (But In An Embarrassing Way)

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Held at Gunpoint, Jigen’s POV, Kink Discovery, Peeing in clothes, Peeing in tights, Reader pisses themselves out of fear, Scared urination, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Jigen doesn’t like aiming his gun at innocent women, but this one time makes him wonder about what hedoeslike.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Night To Remember (But In An Embarrassing Way)

**Author's Note:**

> I made it a goal to post one fic every day from Monday until Christmas. After cleaning my room all day, I’m here to deliver >:3
> 
> This is short and rushed, please be nice to me

When working with Lupin, you gotta expect the unexpected.

That was the first thing I learned when I partnered up with the monkeyish bastard, and today was the day I remembered it.

It all started with a rich family and a sketchy money deal. From there, we had to go to the party they were hosting to do the deal and figure out which member of the family was running the deal; this was difficult due to the fact that each person had special relations with the buyer. Lupin kept his eyes on the mother and older sister, Goemon tailed the father and brother, and I was stuck with the youngest daughter.

It was around ten when she began moving towards the doorway leading to the rest of the house, and that’s when I made my move, I carefully followed behind her, keeping my guard up. She went up some stairs and into the sleeping quarters, entering a room. I cautiously made my way up, pressing my ear against the door. Hearing voices, I grabbed my magnum and kicked down the door, aiming it at her.

The (h/c) haired girl jumped back, the dress she was wearing before falling out of her hands, revealing her fancy bra and white tights. I was about to say something, but stopped as I heard her whimper. Looking down, I noticed a growing dark patch within the white stockings.

She began mumbling and whining under her breath as she turned her flushed face away from mine. I lowered my gun, my eyes fixated on the fact that she was peeing herself out of fear. She did drink about a bottle and a half of champagne, so it wasn’t too surprising, but _god_ something about the way her piss easily flowed down her legs and onto the carpet aroused something in me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t look away.

She finished about a minute later, her inner thighs drenched in her fear and pooling around her through the carpet. I leisurely looked up, my eyes meeting her (e/c) ones. They were filled with anger and embarrassment.

“What else do you want, you fuckin’ perv?”

“God! I-I’m sorry, okay? Geez, lady.” I tried to apologize, but she kept yelling until I left the room, closing the door behind me.

“I’m gonna kill Lupin.” Groaning, I made my way to the nearest bathroom, where the scene refused to leave me until I could admit to myself that I enjoyed watching her.

Dick in hand and orgasm past, I nonchalantly washed my hands and went back into the dining hall to grumble at him about taking jobs we don’t have enough information for.

**Author's Note:**

> Peeing in tight sounds really fun and hot okay? Also Daddy Jigen mmmmmmm


End file.
